


The Wooden Spoon Incident

by TheTopazKittyCat



Series: Changes [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a protective boyfriend, Humorous, M/M, Trans! Cecil, Wooden spoons are DANGEROUS, mildly bloodthirsty Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a transphobic insurance dude. Carlos flips his sh*t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooden Spoon Incident

**Author's Note:**

> You kinda have to read the first two fics to understand it, but I decided I wanted to write this don't judge.

Cecil and Carlos were in there kitchen, trying to negotiate with the insurance man. Normally, they would be in the man's office, but his building was under quarantine because of some virus that made people turn into small, magenta rodents. So, instead, they were sitting at the kitchen table in there small apartment, trying to get the company to cover surgery for Cecil. Carlos didn't have very good impressions of him- when he had walked in, he had greeted Cecil as "Ms. Palmer", even though Cecil present masculine and had had his pronoun legally changed. Carlos was irritated to no end when people saw his boyfriend as something he wasn't. Carlos was up making them snacks while Cecil and the insurance guy spoke. As he set the food down on the table, he heard the man say,  
"Honestly, why do you think you're a man anyways? I mean, you were born a woman. Just be happy with who you are."  
Carlos saw Cecil's face fall. Time seemed to move slower. He could hear his heart beat fast and he felt his face turning red. He grabbed the thing nearest to him- a wooden spoon- and brought it down over the man's head. Hard. Multiple times.  
"CARLOS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Cecil shouted, standing up, attempting to stop Carlos from attacking the man.  
"NEVER DEGRADE CECIL'S MASCULINITY!!" Carlos shouted, as Cecil dragged him out if the room.


End file.
